


Glass Hearts

by ARadioHostNamedPidgeon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon/pseuds/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon
Summary: Logan is sick of being ignored and forgotten, but he can't bring himself to do anything. When he finally gives in to emotion, how will he learn to understand and accept them?





	1. Emotions, uncontrolled

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "You Will Be Found" from Dear Evan Hansen.

“That was a good video! Nice job, everyone.” Thomas had just turned off the camera, after filming the episode he planned to call “Selfishness vs. Selflessness”. 

Roman rose up dramatically, “Greetings!”. Patton was already standing, “Hey kiddo!” Virgil was in his usual spot on the stairs, hood up. “Sup.” Logan joined them, not saying anything. Deceit had dramatically sunk out to his room already. The group began to discuss, and eventually Logan just sank out again. Nobody was listening, or had listened, so why should he stay? No one noticed that he vanished.

Logan stood in his room, scanning and deciding what to start first. A stream of ideas had flooded in, undoubtedly from the discussion in the living room. He picked up the papers, and began to sort through them. He lost track of time as he sorted and organized, planned and researched. He didn’t stop for anything and just let himself be swept away from all of the pain he hid. He eventually collapsed on the floor with another of his binders to categorize the information he knew about one of the sides. This was Deceit’s third binder, and Logan was trying to add all of the information he had learned.

He was trying to make all of the notes perfect, but his hand was shaking so much that he couldn’t write. He didn’t realize that it was because he hadn’t slept for nearly forty hours, barely drank any water, and hadn’t eaten anything. Logan slipped onto his face, unable to even keep his eyes completely open. He flipped over and just lay there.

Why wouldn’t anyone ever listen to what he said? And why could he not even allow himself to show any emotion. Surely if he did, no one would ever respect anything he said ever again. Logic shouldn’t have emotion. Would anyone even notice if he just left? He rolled over again. “I’m useless.” he muttered. “Nothing I do has a point. I should just leave.” His thoughts were sinking back into the racing, pounding pulse of the anxiety and sadness he shouldn’t even have. His heart sank, and he curled up. “I’m useless. No one cares. I’m better off dead.” He just lay there in the emotions he had bottled up and ignored. He hated when this happened, but he couldn’t always control it. “I am utterly worthless.”

Logan’s head was by his door. As he lay there, he heard the sound of a ukulele down the hall. Patton was singing ‘You Will Be Found’. For the first time, Logan listened to the lyrics.

“Even when the dark comes crashing through  
When you need a friend to carry you  
When you’re broken on the ground  
You will be found  
So let the sun come streaming in  
'Cause you’ll reach up and you’ll rise again  
If you only look around  
You will be found  
You will be found  
You will be found”

Logan felt a tear well up. He pushed himself up, and stumbled through the door. He slowly made his way along the hallway, eventually curling up next to Patton’s sky blue door.

“Out of the shadows  
The morning is breaking  
And all is new, all is new  
It's filling up the empty  
And suddenly I see that  
All is new, all is new”

The tears were coming faster now, and he knew Patton would hear him soon.

“You are not alone  
You are not alone  
You are not alone  
You are not alone  
You are not alone  
You are not alone  
You are not  
You are not alone  
Even when the dark comes crashin' through  
When you need someone to carry you  
When you’re broken on the ground  
You will be found!

Patton suddenly stopped and stuck his head out the door.  
“Who’s out there? Are you all ri-” He saw Logan. “Logan! What is it!” He dropped to his knees next to him and gave him a gentle hug. “Lo? What is it?” Logan could only sob into Patton’s shoulder. Patton pulled him closer. “Ok, Logan. It’s nearly 1 am, so I’m going to pick you up and put you in a bed.” Logan weakly nodded, and Patton scooped him up. “You’re as light as a feather! Have you eaten?” Logan shook his head, and Patton’s face crinkled in worry as he closed the door with his foot.

He gently put Logan down, and pulled the pile of soft blankets over him. Patton conjured up a jar of Crofters and a spoon, ignoring the strain it put on him. He opened the jar and handed it to Logan. “Do you want some tea?” He asked. Logan nodded, eyes drifting closed. Patton ran downstairs, quickly making tea.

Logan sat eating his jam, too tired to think. Patton returned with two steaming cups. Logan took one and cupped it gently. He took a sip, and set the cup down, still slightly crying. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, and drifted off into sleep.

Patton removed Logan’s tie, setting it on the nightstand. He pulled his hoodie over Logan’s head, giving him an extra layer of softness. Patton buried himself under the blankets and turned out the lights.


	2. Zelda and Betting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan sleepily admits how much he needs affection, Patton and Logan play video games, and bets are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE MY FLUFF.
> 
> but
> 
> angst is coming.

Logan woke up in a cloud of softness. The sun was warming his face, and there was something warm next to him. As he woke up more, he realised that a. He wasn’t in his own bed, b. He was wearing Patton’s cat hoodie, and c. Patton was snuggled up around him. His eyes flicked around, his first instinct to examine the room. He had never noticed that Patton smelled like raspberries and vanilla. ‘Focus, Logan’ he thought. ‘I need to get to work.’ He reluctantly tried to sit up, but his body disagreed. ‘You need to rest!’ it seemed to scream. Logan sighed, but allowed himself to curl up with Patton. He was shaking slightly, but he didn’t notice. He dozed off again.  
Eventually, Patton awoke. Logan was shivering slightly, even though he was surrounded in blankets. He was half-asleep, grey eyes bleary and half closed. His hair was a mess, and his shirt was rumpled, but he looked more peaceful than Patton had ever seen him. His eyes flickered open.  
“Good morning.” he said, words slurred with sleep.  
“Good morning.” Patton smiled at him.  
“Haven’t been hugged in a while…”  
Patton’s heart broke a little bit. Logan always acted so tough, never accepting any affection. He was curled up so small, but something in him seemed to have given in when he was in this sleep-deprived state.  
“I’ll be here as long as you need.”  
Logan smiled, and slipped asleep again. Patton sat up, making sure Logan was still comfortable. He propped up his phone and started watching Steven Universe. They stayed there, Logan half-asleep and Patton idly running his fingers through Logan’s hair. Logan woke up fully, and the two ended up playing Breath of the Wild together, taking turns and laughing.  
Downstairs, Roman, Virgil, and Deceit were playing Risk together. Midway through Deceit’s turn, Virgil looked up suddenly.  
“Where’s Logan? We haven’t seen him for about two days. And Patton, he hasn’t come down yet.”  
The other two sides looked up, and nodded in agreement. Virgil sprung up to his feet, and hurried upstairs. Nearing Patton’s door, he heard Patton talking, and… Logan laughing? He hadn’t heard that in a long time. He peeked around the door and saw the two curled up on the bed, playing on the Switch. Virgil smirked and returned downstairs.  
“Roman, I may owe you twenty bucks.” Roman looked confused.   
“For what?”  
“A bet.”  
“You’re going to have to be more specific.”  
“Logan and Patton are cuddling and playing video games.”   
“Ha! I told you.”  
“I know, Princey.” Virgil dropped the money on Roman’s lap. “But I bet you Logan’s going to confess love first.”  
“How much?” He asked, eyebrows raising.  
“Twenty-one dollars.”


End file.
